My Sweetest Revenge
by Neith S. Ruckus
Summary: Sorry for the freaking late update, I was, and still is somewhat, sick and busy with work... Sorry Rei-chan! This is Sana/Tezu... Non-con sex Yaoi-haters please leave... Sanada wants revenge on Tezuka for a defeat in 6th grade.. What will happen? Find out


Wahahaha! The last of my request fic! This is for Rei, who wanted a Sana/Tezu…

**Warning: Yaoi, Smut, M/M, so please leave if you're a yaoi hater… Non-con sex… The characters are not mine, so don't sue me, but I'll sue you if you dare to steal my fic!**

This is AU, Seigaku never met Rikkai at all and Tezuka and Sanada were actually elementary school mates… Coincidentally, they went to the same high school again and Sanada takes his revenge on Tezuka for defeating him in a tennis match…

**My sweetest revenge**

I can still remember it… How he had defeated me in a tennis match back we were in sixth grade. I prided myself being the best tennis player, but he humiliated me in front of our school mates. Having graduated from elementary school, I could not forget that incident, intent on getting back at him for it. But to my dismay, he had moved away to another part of the country. I was very angry and disappointed, angry that I will never have the chance again to take my revenge on him, disappointed that I am unable to prove that I am the best tennis player.

However, it was until recent times that I met him again in high school. Such a coincidence. But he seemed to have forgotten about me.

It was on the first day of school that I saw him. He still looked the same, except that he was now packed with lean muscles under slightly tanned skin. He was walking with a bunch of his friends; he being silent while his friends chattered all around him. I walked up to him and introduced myself to them, but he did not recognize me at all. Despite this, I asked if he still played tennis and challenged him to a match. Luck was not on my side as the bell rung, signaling for the start of the first class, and before I got a reply for my question, he had been dragged away by his friends. Sighing, I left for my class too, not wanting to be late on my first day of school.

When I reached my classroom, I was surprised to find that Tezuka was there, alone without his friends. I head over to where he was sitting and sat next to him, demanding an answer from him. Tezuka looked back at me in surprise, before asking, 'How do you know that I play tennis? I've never met you, have I?' Annoyed, I replied, 'We've met before, back when we were in elementary school. You beat me in tennis match remember? I'm Sanada Geniichirou.'

A look of confusion etched on his face for while, before he finally showed some kind of recognition. 'Oh, Sanada Geniichirou… The one who was really strong in tennis… Now I remember… But, I beat you in a match? That's impossible isn't it? Since you're the strongest player in school…'

'No matter what, the fact is there, you beat me in a match and now I want to challenge you to another match! I will win you this time!' I said determinedly. His reply shocked me. 'I can't play tennis anymore, I hurt my arm back in middle school, so I can't accept your challenge.' And he looked back to the board, paying attention to the teacher while I just stared at his profile, overcome with shock that I could not get my revenge.

The day passed by quickly and I went home, thinking of ways to get my revenge on him. As I walked into my room, an idea struck me. Since he humiliated me, I will humiliate him too. And thus I began forming my plan.

It took quite a few weeks, before my plan was being put into action. It had to be carefully thought out to ensure its success.

It was the last class of the day… I had asked him to stay back for a while as I had some questions regarding a project that we had partnered each for. We were the last ones to leave the classroom and as we walked along the corridor, passing by the janitor's closet, I shoved him inside and went in after him, locking the door behind.

'What's the meaning of this?' Tezuka asked.

'Since you said that you couldn't play tennis anymore, I want to get back at you in a different way.' I replied

'Why are you so intent on beating me?'

'Because you humiliated me in front of our classmates.'

'But why can't you just forget everything? It has already been so long ago.'

'It doesn't matter, I just want to prove that I'm stronger than you, better than you.' With that, I kissed him forcefully, pushing my tongue right pass his soft lips, exploring the warm, wet cavern that taste slightly of mint.

He pushed against me, trying to get me off him, but I was stronger, heavier and I pushed back, pinning him to the wall. I quickly ridded him of the clothes, continuing in my ministrations. My lips left marks on his neck, nipping and sucking on the skin. As my mouth worked on his neck, my hands were kept busy, undoing the button on his uniform pushing it off his shoulders, going on to removing his pants.

Tezuka gasped out, 'S-s-stop! N-nngh… Aah~ Sanada… S-stop, please…' I ignored his pleas and began stroking him. A muffled moan escaped his lips and I whispered into his ear, 'You're enjoying this too, don't resist…'

'Ngh~ St-op… Pl-ea-' I swallowed the rest of his words with a kiss to those soft lips. As we part, he pant for air, and my mouth travelled down to his chest lying kiss all over it and laved his nipples with attention, bringing them to peak. I sucked harshly on the hardened buds, eliciting a long moan from him. then I kissed lower, moving down to his toned abdomen pinching bits of flesh with my teeth, leaving red marks in their wake.

He hissed at the pain, writhing to get away from me, but I held him in place. Finally pleased with my work, I moved on to his leaking erection, licking the pearly beads off the tip. Then I licked along his shaft, pressing my tongue against the veins. My hand fished out a tube of lotion from the back pockets of my pants and squeezed out a generous amount onto my fingers, coating them thickly. Diverting his attention from the oncoming pain, I closed my mouth of the head of his length, sucking firmly as two of my fingers pushed into his ass. He squirmed slightly at the intrusion, but did not show any sign of pain. His body jerked away from my fingers as I pushed in farther, and I immediately griped the base of his length.

'Don't move away. Or I'll make it more painful for you.' I growled. He continued to pull away from my fingers and I tightened my grip, making him whimper softly. His body stilled and I continued with my preparation of his body. I scissored my fingers as I thrust into him. He keened as I hit his prostrate, pushing back against my fingers. I smirked and said, 'Eager, aren't you? Being such a little bitch.' He whined as my fingers stopped moving, thrusting his hips down onto my fingers. I then complied with his silent request, adding another finger for good measure before removing them.

He whimpered at the loss while I slick up my erection with the lotion. I teased him some more, prodding at his loosened entrance with my slicked head. He mewled and tried to impale himself onto my erection, doing so successfully, his tight heat engulfing me, greedily sucking me in. I groaned at the feeling, thrusting right into him, setting a fast pace that had him moaning wantonly. His hands raised up to my shoulders, gripping them tightly, as if trying to curb his rising pleasure from overwhelming him.

I thrusted into him with more force, trying to find the spot that would result in him being overcome with pleasure and with a few tries of angling myself properly, I hit it, making him cry out loudly. His breathing became harsher, his moans louder and more frequent and from that, I knew that he was reaching his limits soon. My hand wrapped around his throbbing erection, stroking it firmly and rapidly, easing him into orgasm. Milky white strands spurted out onto my hand and our chest as his muscles clenched around me, milking me to my end.

Tiredly, I pulled out from him and rested, catching my breath before cleaning and dressing the both of us up. I helped him up and got us out of the closet (no pun intended), getting him back to his home before leaving for mine. I sure felt avenged for the defeat that I suffered back in sixth grade.

**The End**

Right… Nothing much for me to say…


End file.
